


Wind Beneath My Wings

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but alec and magnus have never met, we are still in the world of shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Magnus and Alec are seated together on a plane. Alec is on the brink of a panic attack.





	Wind Beneath My Wings

Alec is suppose to be on his way to Hawaii, for Izzie's destination wedding. Everything had been going smoothly, until Alec was actually in his seat. Then the realness of it all started to close in on him. He's about to be in a 500 ton death machine, suspended in air. Needless to say, he's having some breathing difficulties. 

But just as he's about to get up and grab his bag from the overhead, he sees a man coming down the aisle towards him. But he's not just any man, this may be the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen. With the glittery makeup and the amazing hair and the wonderfully shaped lips. All Alec can do is sit and stare, and silently hope this man is meant to be seated beside him on this ten hour flight. 

And, as luck would have it, the stunning man does come to a stop beside the vacant seat beside him. When he reaches up to put his bag in the overhead, his shirt slides up a bit and Alec can't help but to stare at the beautifully smooth skin that becomes visible. His eyes slowly travel up the mans torso and up to his face, only to see that the man is already looking at him. 

Alec quickly looks away, his face burning and him internally cursing himself for creating the awkward atmosphere they'll have to sit in during the flight now. 

The marvellous man takes the seat beside Alec, and Alec does his best to not let their arms touch, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. But he can't help but be excited at their proximity.

Just then, the pilot comes over the sound system, telling them they'll be in the air in a matter of minutes. Alec's stomach does a flip and he can feel the blood as it leaves his face. 

"Are you alright?" asks the gorgeous man beside him 

Alec turns and looks at him, stunned that he'd care enough to ask. 

"Oh, yes. Well, no. It's my first time flying. I'm nervous." he rambles out 

The man has the deepest brown eyes, Alec could get lost in them. 

"Ah, I understand. I was pretty shaken on my first flight too, but that was years ago. I'm practically a pro now." he says this with a wink, causing Alec to blush 

"My name is Magnus, it's a pleasure to meet you." Magnus introduces himself, extending his hand, which Alec takes 

"Alec. The pleasures all mine." 

Alec stares into Magnus' eyes, forgetting that he's suppose to let go of his hand. When he finally does, there is a small smile on Magnus' face, which brings one onto Alec's. 

They sit in silence for a bit, until the plane begins it's effort to get into the sky. Alec tenses up and Magnus must notice this. 

"Are you going to Hawaii on business or pleasure?" he asks 

Alec tries not to overthink the way their pinkie fingers brush against each other on the armrest. 

"Uh, neither. It's for my sisters wedding, but I don't like hot weather so Hawaii isn't really pleasurable for me." 

"That's a shame. You should take advantage of the warmth, I'm sure you look wonderful in a bathing suit." 

Alec can feel the blush that goes all the way up to his hairline. 

"Oh, well- I..." he doesn't really know what to say to that, so he lets the words die in his mouth. 

There's a full smile on Magnus' face at this point. 

"I, unfortunately, am going on business. There's a warlock meeting going on, and I can't afford to miss anymore after the six I've missed already."

Alec whips his head and stares at Magnus. 

"Oh, you're a-"

"Warlock? Yes. And you're a shadowhunter." Magnus cuts him off 

Alec isn't surprised Magnus could tell he was a shadowhunter, his runes make it obvious to anyone who's in the know. But he's surprised he couldn't tell Magnus was a warlock. The glitter would've been a dead give away on a day that Alec wasn't so distracted by his possible air-born death. 

"It's just surprising that a big, bad shadowhunter is afraid of a plain ride." Magnus teases, taking hold of Alec's hand and giving it a squeeze

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone. Wouldn't want to ruin my credibility." Alec smiles 

"It'll be our little secret." 

They sit like that, with smiles on their faces, until there's turbulence and Alec's knee-jerk reaction is to grab Magnus' hand. 

Once the ride smooths out, Alec releases Magnus' hand and gives Magnus a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry about that." 

"No, it's completely fine. Better having you squeeze my hand than having you bouncing off the roof."

Alec gives a nervous laugh at that.

"Tell me about your sister. What's she like? What's her fiance like?" 

"Well, Izzie is amazing. She's a strong independent woman. She's one of the best people I know. Simon is a bit of a nerd, but I couldn't image someone more deserving of her. It'll be weird to have him as a brother in law. They're almost polar opposites, but they work together." A smile spreads across his face as he talks about the two of them

"I'm happy for them." Magnus says with a smile 

"Me too."

"You know, I'm going to be in Hawaii for a week, and I only have to be at the meetings until noon. So, maybe, if you're free at any point..."

Alec's heartbeat quickens. 

"Like, a date?" 

"Well, yes. If that's not to presumptuous of me." the confidence in Magnus' eyes gives way to insecurity.

"No, yes, I'd love to go on a date!" Alec says in a jumble. 

"Well then, it's a plan." 

They talk during the entire ten hours, flirting and laughing. When it's time to part ways, they exchange phone numbers. Alec may or may not have called him as soon as he arrived at his hotel that night, just wanting to hear Magnus' voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls note, I have never been on a plane. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
